Dragon's love and Princess's love
by Yelena Karyoku
Summary: Quand deux mages sont amoureux, inquiet, ou même jaloux, que peut-il bien leur arrivé ? Lucy part en mission, une mission où étrangement la récompense est bien élevé... (bon je sais résumé pourri ' )
1. Chapter 1

**Correction en date du : 12/02/2013**

**Re, tout le monde ! Comme je l'avais précédemment dis dans le chap' 4, je comptais remettre à jour mes chapitres. Donc, voilà un texte modifié et (normalement) sans fautes corrigé par ma super correctrice : Llillandrill ! ^^ (Cela fera sûrement moins mal aux yeux, comme ça x) )**

\*****/

**Hello ! Voici la première fiction NaLu que j'ai écrite, jusqu'à présent seulement posté sur Skyrock **

**Bon, par contre je préviens je ne suis pas amie avec l'orthographe... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**\*****/**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une douce neige tombait dans la ville de Magniora ce soir. Une ville tranquille, dans laquelle, près d'une rivière ce tenait un immeuble, en haut, à la fenêtre, une jeune femme blonde regardant la neige blanche qui se posait sur le sol. Dans son regard, on pouvait apercevoir de** la douceur, ainsi que de la surprise face à cette pluie gelée. En effet, la saison de l'hiver allait prendre fin le mois prochain, mais cette année la neige recouvrait encore le sol de Magniora où, d'habitude, on voyait déjà les pavés en pierre des chemins. La jeune fille appuyée sur la fenêtre finit par s'endormir sur cette dernière, la neige avait agi comme une berceuse sur la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or. De l'escalier de son immeuble on pouvait entendre les pas de quelqu'un. Il entra dans l'appartement de la jeune fille et cria presque:

**« Salut Lucy ! »**

**En remarquant le manque de réponse de celle-ci, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'appartement. Dans le noir on ne pouvait pas bien le voir, mais l'on pouvait facilement remarquer ses cheveux en bataille. Le jeune homme trouva celle qui semblait se dénommer Lucy, et s'approcha d'elle.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort, pensa-t-il... De quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser ça? De sa partenaire de mission en plus! Ah la la ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se coucher ! Mais avant…**

**Le jeune homme porta délicatement la blonde jusqu'au lit et la recouvrit avec la couverture, il décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il se dirigeait vers la porte, quand il entendit une voix venant du lit:**

**« Non, pars pas, restes là... »**

**Étonné il s'approcha du lit, il regarda sa partenaire et vit qu'elle dormait encore. « Elle doit rêver » se dit-il. Il prit une chaise et resta quand même quelques minutes à côté du lit. Dans son sommeil, la jeune fille sourit et s'appropria la main que l'homme avait posée sur le lit. Celui-ci n'en fut que plus étonné. L'homme entoura son autre main au-dessus de celle de la blonde, il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui chuchota : **

**« Je dois y aller Lucy. On se retrouve demain à la guilde. Dès la première heure. »**

**Il se dégagea donc et partit en laissant Lucy dormir et rêver en paix.**

**Le lendemain matin (toujours chez Lucy) : **  
**Lucy se réveillait en douceur dans son lit.**

**« Humm... Quelle bonne nuit... Mais ? Je ne m'étais pas endormie sur la fenêtre ? Bah… Il faut croire que non finalement » dit-elle sans grande conviction.**

**Elle se leva de bonne humeur, prit une douche et s'habilla chaudement, se rappelant que la neige était tombée la veille. Elle enfila son manteau, prit ses clés, ferma la porte de son appartement et descendit l'escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et...**

**« KYAAA ! Mais c'est quoi toute cette neige ?! Vite, ferme la porte Lucy ! Il a neigé tant que ça hier soir ?! »**

**A vrai dire Lucy n'avait juste pas eu de chance. De toute la ville de Magniora elle se trouvait dans le seul quartier submergé par la neige. Elle remonta donc dans son appartement.**

**« Bon ben au moins je vais avoir le temps d'écrire mon roman ! ria-t-elle nerveusement, Toute manière si c'est comme ça partout il y aura pas beaucoup de monde à la guilde ! » rajouta-t-elle.**

**Elle regarda le calendrier. Et s'exclama soudain joyeusement :**

**« Youpi ! Je ne vais pas avoir à supporter les plans de Mira ! Le 14 février ! Quel jour parfait pour être bloqué chez soi ! »**

Au fond, on sentait bien qu'elle était tout de même déçue… Elle aurait bien aimé voir si des couples comme Gray et Juvia ou encore Levy et Gadjeel se formeraient...

\******/

**Natsu, un jeune mage de feu appartenant à Fairy Tail et coéquipier de Lucy, était devant la porte de sa guilde qui, comme d'habitude, se retrouva défoncée après le passage de la salamandre.**

**Comme chaque matin il salua amicalement son « ami » :**

**« Eh Grey ! Ça va ton cerveau congelé peut encore réfléchir ?**  
**- Tu me cherches Natsu ?! Tu veux te battre ?! » répondit-il tout aussi hostilement.**

**Et une nouvelle bagarre générale, une !**

**Alors que le mage de feu se querellait avec Gray il remarqua que quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Effectivement la belle mage des constellations manquait à l'appel. A l'appel ? Mais l'appel de quoi ? On n'est pourtant pas dans un troupeau ! … … Bref ! Natsu arrêta subitement de combattre, laissant l'occasion rêvée à Gray de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il se releva et alla s'asseoir près du bar.**

**« Ça ne va pas Natsu ? demanda la barmaid –Mirajane-, Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**  
**- C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, ajouta Grey derrière, J'ai même pu lui en mettre un dans la face !**  
**- C'est rien, c'est rien... Je peux avoir ma boisson habituelle Mirajane ? demanda Natsu à la barmaid.**  
**- Tout de suite Natsu ! »**

**Mira lui servit sa boisson de feu et Natsu remarqua le décor de cette dernière, il demanda intrigué :**

**« Hé , Mira c'est quoi tous ces cœurs sur la chope ?**  
**- Ben c'est la saint Valentin aujourd'hui ! Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ! rétorqua-elle, Remarque ça ne m'étonne pas de toi…**  
**- Ah, il regarda autour de lui, Oh ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué la déco !**  
**- Ça non plus ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-elle amusé, tu fais plus souvent attention aux personnes qu'à ce qui t'entoure.**  
**- Comment ça ? demanda le mage perdu.**  
**- Oh… Rien, rien !**  
**- D'ailleurs, questionna Natsu, Personne n'a vu Lucy aujourd'hui ? Elle est déjà là habituellement.**  
**- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu moi non plus, constata le mage de glace.**  
**- Je devrais peut être allé voir chez elle, s'inquiéta le mage de feu.**  
**- Oui c'est ça ! Tu devrais y aller, taquina Mira, et prends un bouquet de fleur en passant !**  
**- Un bouQUOI ?! Euh... J'y vais ! »**

**Et il partit en courant. Les mages de la guilde le regardèrent bouche-bée; le grand Salamander, s'inquiéter pour si peu ? C'est qu'il y tenait à sa Lucy alors !**

**Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à la guilde ? Cela semblait bizarre tout de même... En courant Natsu commença à remarquer la neige fine sur le sol. Oh ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Pensa Natsu. Je ne ressens pas le froid, mais elle oui ! C'est surement pour ça qu'elle n'était pas venue à la guilde, il devait faire trop froid pour qu'elle sorte ! Il continua à marcher sans remarquer que la neige s'épaississait, puisque sur son passage elle fondait, c'est quand elle arriva au niveau de ses genoux qu'il remarqua la hauteur de la neige et la vapeur qui s'élevait à côté de lui. Il était à quelques centaines de mètres de chez Lucy et si il regardait bien, il pouvait voir monter la neige peu à peu, le quartier était vraiment super enneigé.**

**« Bon toute manière je m'en fous », pensa le mage, je fonce chez elle quoi qu'il arrive ! Ce n'est pas de la neige qui va me faire peur, à moi : le grand Salamander !**

**Le mage de feu repris donc sa course, mais peu à peu sa chaleur corporelle devint de plus en plus froide, tout d'abord la vapeur que Natsu dégageait jusqu'à présent disparu, puis la neige commença à fortement lui résister, il du donc ralentir l'allure... Au bout d'un moment, trempé jusqu'à la taille, le mage s'écria « calmement » :**

**« PUTAIN DE NEIGE A LA CON ! JE VAIS TOUT CRAMER ! »**

**Après que Natsu ai finit par « tout cramer » en utilisant le souffle du dragon, il reprit sa course. Natsu dû répéter inlassablement des « Le souffle du dragon de feu ! », de plus lorsque des villageois le croisaient, chacun lui demandaient son aide pour débarrasser ce chemin ou autre… Il arriva enfin devant chez Lucy. Certes il était arrivé mais… Dans un piteux état. Il semblait épuisé de toute magie, et lorsque il entra, une fois n'est pas coutume, par la porte en bas de l'immeuble, il s'effondra, évanouit.**

\*******/

**Lucy était tranquillement assise sur son bureau, sa plume à la main, et sa feuille devant elle ; elle attendait que l'inspiration lui vienne. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit, comme si une boule de bowling tombait. Elle posa donc sa plume, et alla vers sa porte d'entrée reliant aux escaliers. Elle regarda en bas, et…**

**« Natsu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »**

**Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et descendis vite les escaliers, et se précipita vers Natsu :**

**«Natsu ! Natsu ! elle le secoua, Mais… Il est complétement gelé ! C'est impensable ! Un mage de feu… Gelé ! »**

**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Pensait Lucy. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Voilà que je panique ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire moi ! Bon, calme toi Lucy, respire doooouuucemeeeent, allez voilà maintenant réfléchis, il est congelé, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? **

**Elle toucha une fois de plus le bras de Natsu. Elle constata qu'il était trempé et ramena quelques serviettes. La jeune mage réfléchissait : Il faudrait changer ses vêtements, mais... Elle rougit.**

**NIAAAH ! Je ne peux pas ! Pensait-elle. Je ne vais pas lui enlever son pantalon ! Bon attends déjà je vais le porter jusqu'en haut. AH mais c'est qu'il est lourd celui-là ! **

**Elle le déposa sur un fauteuil en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Bon au moins elle pouvait lui enlever le haut ! Après tout son gilet était tout le temps ouvert alors ! Devait-elle enlevait son écharpe ? Elle savait que c'était Ignir qui lui avait offert... Tant pis, elle lui enleva, puis ce n'étais pas comme si elle allait la foutre dans la poubelle aussi ! Bon et maintenant ? Toujours ce problème de pantalon… Remarque si ce dernier avait un caleçon long… Peut-être que... Elle jetae un coup d'œil, bingo ! Elle enleva donc son pantalon blanc et, elle l'allongea sur mon lit, dans sa chambre. En le transportant elle remarqua que son corps était encore très froid, malgré les frottements de la serviette, elle rajouta donc deux couvertures par-dessus la première. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus maintenant.**

**Mais quand même, pensa-t-elle, comment ça se fait qu'il soit venu chez moi ? Il serait venu exprès chez elle malgré la neige qu'il aurait dans toute la ville, alors que personne ne serait venu à la guilde ? C'est bizarre quand même... Ou peut-être que... Non, elle serait dans le seul quartier où il aurait autant neigé ?! Et Natsu, serait venu parce qu'il ne l'aurait donc pas vu à la guilde ? Non c'est impensable, Natsu n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter ! Si ? **

**Elle regarda le visage endormi de la salamandre qui dépassait à peine des couvertures. **

**« Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort ! » se dit-elle attendrit. HEIN ?! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! Natsu était... Mignon ? Comme pour se réveiller, elle se secoua la tête et pensa : « Pff... Vraiment n'importe quoi Lucy ! Bon allez va dormir sur le canapé, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! »**

\******/

**Et oui ! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre Bon alors vous avez trouvé comment ? Pourri ? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Correction du 30/03/2013**

**Chapitre modifié et corrigé ! **

**\*****/**

**Salut mina ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! ^^ Non ! Ne vous méprenez pas je n'écrit pas un chapitre en quelque jours ! Loin de là ^^ En fait j'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitre de cette fiction, mais je les poste au fur et à mesure... Comme ça, ça vous fera moins attendre le chapitre 5 ^^**

\*****/

**_Natsu était... Mignon ? Comme pour se réveiller, elle se secoua la tête et pensa : « Pff... Vraiment n'importe quoi Lucy ! Bon allez va dormir sur le canapé, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! »_**

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi m'attire-t-il ? Est-ce de l'…

Lucy se dirigea donc vers son canapé mais, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il faisait grand jour :

« Hein ? Il fait encore jour ?! Rah ! Mais je suis vraiment déjantée ! Je ne vais pas dormir en plein jour. C'est vraiment plus grave que ce que je pensais… Mais pourquoi je parle à voix haute moi ? Oh et puis zut ! »

Que faire ? En effet voilà la question que se posait Lucy… Elle n'allait pas faire semblant d'écrire un roman alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'inspiration. Elle pouvait peut être sortir puisque Natsu avait surement créé un chemin pour venir jusque chez elle. Remarque si l'autre tête à flammes se réveillait… Mieux valait ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire dans son appartement… Ennui, ennui, ennui.

« Rah ! Comment ça se fait que je ne trouve aucune occupation ?! » s'écria Lucy.

Elle regarda pour la deuxième fois de la journée son calendrier, le quatorze février, elle pouvait toujours s'imaginer qui finiraient ensembles…

Alors… Pour Gray ? Quelle question ! Juvia !

Erza ? En fait tout le monde sait qu'elle aime Jellal. Bon suivant… Alors Happy facile à deviner ! Evidemment, Charuru ! Humm… Levy… Même si elle ne veut pas se l'admettre, elle doit bien apprécier un certain Gadjeel… Etrangement les opposés s'attirent !

Et Natsu ? Mais en même temps, Lucy ne voyait pas qui il pourrait aimer…

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et observa son coéquipier. Comme il est paisible quand il dort. La blonde se souviens de ce que Mira lui avait raconté… Dun coup une douleur dans sa poitrine s'éveilla… Il devait surement encore aimer Lisana bien qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde… Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal que Natsu puissent aimer Lisana ? Elle aurait pourtant dû en être heureuse, non ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Soudain, Lucy entendit du bruit, plus précisément, une chanson, elle la connaissait…

(Mettre à 38 sec  watch?v=v6SUAIDpYgY )

_« Yeah, you said 'Hey'  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
{Yeah}»_

_« Ouais tu as dit "Hey"  
Et depuis ce jour  
Tu as volé mon cœur et tu es le seul en cause»_

En pensant aux paroles que Lucy connaissait par cœur, Natsu fit irruption dans ses pensées. Elle rougit, prenant conscience qu'elle associait ses paroles à Natsu.

_« And that's, why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why-y-y-y,  
I smi-i-i-i-ile»_

_« Ouais  
Et c'est pourquoi je souris  
Cela fait un moment que  
Tous les jours et toutes les choses  
Je ressens cela  
Et maintenant  
Tu te retournes complètement  
Et tout à coup tu es tout ce qu'il me faut  
La raison pourquoi  
Je souris»_

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, paralysée et se rendis compte, pourquoi quelques secondes plutôt sa poitrine lui avait fait si mal quand elle avait déduit que Natsu aimait Lisana. De nombreux souvenirs remontèrent en elle. Orasion seis… Elle se souvenait avoir rougis après qu'il lui est dit une certaine phrase… Sa rencontre prédestinée prédite par Kanna, en fait elle n'avait jamais spécialement désigné le jour même, non… Elle désignait simplement Natsu. Phantom lord... Elle se souvenait aussi quand Gadjeel allait la tuer, c'était Natsu qui était venu la sauver, tout comme lorsque elle était tombée du haut de la tour… Elle se souvenait de ses bras si chaud et réconfortant à la fois lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné sur son dos jusqu'à la guilde. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Au moins, elle aurait gagné au concours de tomates ! Lucy repensa à sa rencontre avec Natsu. Cette fameuse histoire avec Bora, qui se faisait appeler « Salamander ». A dire vrai si le sort s'était brisé à ce moment-là, c'était bien grâce à lui, créant lui-même de son subconscient une sort attirant la constellationiste vers lui.

Les larmes dégoulinèrent toutes seules lorsque Lucy repensa à Lisana. Elle ne la détestait pas, elle ne la connaissait pas de toute manière mais…

Pourquoi m'attire –t-il autant ? Pourquoi je voudrai tellement pouvoir me tenir dans ses bras rassurants ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce ça, l'amour ? Oui je le crois sinon pourquoi aurai-je aussi mal ? Je sais qu'il aime Lisana je l'ai vu ! Il m'a lui-même aussi raconté son enfance avec elle... Il avait l'air si triste en pensant au fait qu'elle était morte… Mais maintenant c'est moi, c'est moi qui suis triste et désespérée. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me rende compte de mes sentiments maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Je me pose trop de question… J'aurai pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt mais là… Vraiment ça fait mal.

Natsu bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, son regard en larmes se posa une fois de plus sur lui. Natsu, elle l'aimait tellement si il le savait, elle sourit légèrement et commença à sécher ses larmes. C'est alors que le mage de feu sortit une phrase ou plutôt un nom dans son sommeil … :

« Lisana… »

Complétement effondrée, les larmes reprirent le dessus en dégoulinant, elle couru jusque dans son salon, pris sa veste, ses clés, et s'enfuit toujours en courant dans la ville vers la guilde.

**Fin du chapitre 2 ! Oui je vous laisse sur ça ! =P Bon par contre… Je trouve ce chapitre pas super, super… Enfin bon tant pis ! x) A la prochaine au chapitre 3 ! ^^ **

**Je précise, je ne déteste pas Lisana ! Vous allez voir elle est même gentille dans ma fic' ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon's love and Princess's love**

**Correction du 9/04/2013 : **

**Chapitre corrigé ! )**

**\*****/**

**Et voila le chapitre 3 ! Bon, je ne sais pas si il vous plaira mais j'espère que oui au moins un petit peu, même si je trouve qu'il est court… Bref ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**\*****/**

Chapitre 3 : Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

_Complétement effondrée, les larmes reprirent le dessus en dégoulinant, elle couru jusque dans son salon, pris sa veste, ses clés, et s'enfuit toujours en courant dans la ville vers la guilde._

\*****/

Un rêve. En face de moi se tenait une mage aux cheveux courts et blanc que je connaissais bien. C'était souvent comme ça, Lisana apparaissait dans mes rêves et l'on commence à discuter, de tout, de rien…

Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle s'était présentée devant moi dans mon rêve, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler…

« Yo Lisana ! Tu m'excuseras hein ? Mais là je dois te laisser je dois aller voir si Lucy va bien ! »

Lisana me retenu par le bras, je me retournai et lui lança un regard sous entendant une question muette. Elle y répondit :

« Pas la peine de t'inquiéter Natsu tu es actuellement dans son lit.

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce tu me racontes ?

- A vrai dire en ce moment c'est plutôt elle qui s'inquiète pour toi, rit-elle, En fait… tu t'es évanoui en arrivant chez elle. Donc là elle s'occupe de toi !»

C'était donc ça cette sensation de chaleur… Le lit de Lucy… Puis me sortant de ma semi-réflexion Lisana commença alors la discussion habituelle du : Quoi de neuf ? Puis la discussion avait, je ne me souviens plus comment, débouchée sur Lucy :

« Tu sais Natsu, commença la Lisana de mes rêves, tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir une si gentille amie et partenaire à tes côtés. Lucy est quelqu'un de bien, s'il y a un conseil que je peux te donner c'est surtout, surtout, ne jamais la perdre de vue. »

Touché par les mots de mon amie défunte, je répondis ému :

« Lisana… »

D'un coup, Lisana se leva et me prit par les deux bras, son visage était grave et inquiet :

« Natsu ! Réveille-toi vite ! dit-elle en me secouant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- C'est Lucy, Natsu ! Réveille-toi ! Suis mon conseil ! »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que je m'éveillais, inquieté par les propos de Lisana. Je me relevais et constata être bel et bien dans le lit de Lucy, plus loin, sur une chaise je voyais mes habits. Puis, grâce à mon ouïe fine, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapide s'éloigner. Je compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Lucy. Je pris mes habits et les enfila aussi vite que je pus, le temps que je les enfile je sentit une odeur que je détestais au plus haut point, une odeur salée, l'odeur des larmes. Complétement habillé je me précipitai dehors en courant.

\*****/

J'avais couru tellement vite que je voyais déjà la guilde à moins de cinquante mètres devant moi, arrivée devant la porte, je la poussa, je ralentis mon allure en me dirigeant vers le tableau des missions, j'allais partir un moment, je ne pleurais plus mais la guilde me regardait avec étonnement et incompréhension. Sans faire attention j'avançais vers le panneau, mais en chemin, Mira m'interpella :

« Bonjour Lucy !

- Bonjour Mira, répondis-je en changeant de direction.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, rien… Bon Mira je n'ai pas le temps… Je dois prendre une mission. »

C'est sur cette phrase et sous le regard inquiet de la barmaid que je me dirigea vers le tableau, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il y avait comme mission, j'en pris une au hasard au milieu, je pus entendre la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir, je jeta un regard en arrière, à peine vis-je une touffe rose, je fonça immédiatement dans les couloirs intérieurs de la guilde et sortit par la porte arrière, très peu empruntée. Je me remis à courir pour faire le plus vite possible et prendre mes affaires avant de partir pour la mission.

\******/

Quand j'entrais dans la guilde, je pus facilement y repérer l'odeur de Lucy, mais ne la voyant pas je me dirigeais vers le bar et demanda à Mira légèrement inquiète :

« Mira ? Lucy est passée par là non ? Tu sais où elle est allée ?

-Oui elle est bien venue, commença-t-elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait prendre une mission.

- Une mission ? Toute seule ?

- Ben je pensais qu'elle allait te la proposer… lui répondit la barmaid

- Non, il s'est passé… Je ne sais trop quoi et puis… Et puis… Ah je sais plus, s'écria le mage de feu perdu, quand je suis partie de chez elle j'ai senti une odeur de larmes, et puis je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la guilde et elle n'est pas là ! Mira ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

- Calmes-toi Natsu, dit-elle avec une voix se voulant rassurante, je vais commencer par regarder la mission qu'elle a pris ensuite on avisera d'accord ?

- D'accord » répondis-je toujours aussi inquiet mais légèrement calmé.

Je suivis Mira vers le panneau des missions, arrivée devant, elle regarda les affiches et commença à réfléchir. Puis soudainement l'expression de son visage concentré se changea en un visage mi- inquiet mi- horrifié alerté par cette expression, je lui demandai alors avec affolement :

« Qu'est ce qui y a ? Quelle mission a-t-elle prise ?!

- Elle a pris cette mission, s'horrifiât-elle encore plus, celle de…

\*****/

A présent je me trouvai à la gare, je pris le papier de la mission et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans la ville de Yaela's land, drôle de nom pour une ville, n'ayant pas l'envie de perdre mon temps à lire la mission, je pris directement un billet de train, heureusement pour moi il y avait justement un en gare qui partait dans trois minutes. Je portais ma valise jusqu'au train puis m'installais dans un des compartiments. Une fois installé je sortis enfin l'affiche pour voir ce qu'il fallait y faire, espérant que cela me changerais les idées, je commençais à lire :

_Cherche mage(s) de n'importe quel type de magie. La mission se trouve à Yaela's land dans le manoir des « Collin's » des mages m'ont enlevés ma fille, s'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi ! Les mages se trouvent dans une grotte non loin de la ville, est-ce-quelqu'un pourrait la délivrer ? Je vous en supplie ! Récompense : 1 000 000 de joyaux._

Je fus étonné par la somme de cette récompense, mais en même temps cela ne me rassurais pas pour la suite, si la récompense était élevée cela signifiait que la mission devait être compliquée…

Du côté de Mira et Natsu, Mira avait elle aussi expliqué en quoi consistait la mission au mage de feu, il avait d'ailleurs pâlit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la découverte de la mission, mais, ce fut la dernière phrase qui eut raison de Salamander :

« Le maître avait hésité à la mettre en mission de rang S, Lucy est en grand danger ! »

\******/

Ces quatre mots résonnaient en moi : mission de rang S.

Ils me tétanisaient de la tête au pied, certes on était déjà partis sur l'île de Galuna, mais à cette époque, on était ensembles, et je m'inquiétais. Non pas que je sous-estime les compétences de ma partenaire, mais… Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas finir cette mission. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, moi inquiet, moi… J'ai peur ? Peur mais de quoi ? Et si elle revenait blessée ? Et si elle revenait comme morte ? Et si … Si elle ne revenait pas ? J'ai peur de la perdre. Perturbé par des sentiments et l'inquiétude me submergeant, je sombrais pour m'évanouir, m'évanouir d'angoisse et de peur. Avant de tomber définitivement dans l'inconscience j'entendis Mira presque crier mon nom avec inquiétude, puis, ce fut le noir, le noir complet.

Une seule question résonnait alors dans mes ténèbres à présent : Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

**\*****/**

**Fin du chapitre !**

**ET oui ! Déjà la fin ! ^^ Bon je sais y se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais il devrait avoir beaucoup plus d'action dans le chapitre 4 puisque la mission va commencer ! ^^**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fiction ! Revu et normalement zéro faute ! Sympa nan ? ^^ **

**En tout cas merci Llillandrill, sans elle on ne pourrait pas dire zéro faute...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

\*****/

_Avant de tomber définitivement dans l'inconscience j'entendis Mira presque crier mon nom avec inquiétude, puis, ce fut le noir, le noir complet. Une seule question résonnait dans mes ténèbres à présent : Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?_

Chapitre 4 : Au commencement d'une mission, est-ce la mort qui nous attend ?

Plongé dans ces ténèbres, dans le noir absolu, mes questions résonnent dans ma tête, perdu, recroquevillé sur moi dans le noir, je ne bouge plus. Mon corps tétanisé. Tétanisé ? Mais de quoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, ma raison sombre dans la folie de peur qu'ELLE soit blessée, de peur qu'ELLE soit morte, de peur qu'ELLE ne revienne plus. Que pourrais-je faire ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir… Je ne peux bouger mon corps… Je ne veux pas que cela arrive… Je… Je veux aider Lucy !

Et, comme si l'on trouvait la solution d'une équation, je sortis de mes ténèbres, pour la sauver, ELLE mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'étais allongé, je me releva, tourna la tête et vit Mira à côté de moi plongée dans ses pensées.

« J'ai… dormi combien de temps ? lui demandai-je avec inquiétude d'être resté trop longtemps dans ma noirceur.

- Natsu ? demanda-t-elle sortant de ses pensées en me voyant, Eh bien tu as dormi environ une heure.

- Une heure ?! Tu as prévenu les autres de ce qu'il est arrivé à Lucy ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire… Il n'y a presque personne à la guilde et je…

- On va chercher Lucy, la coupai-je pour qu'elle ne culpabilise pas, on part tout de suite ! »

\*****/

Cherchant la demeure des clients de ma mission, j'essayai du mieux que je le pouvais de ne pas penser à la guilde, ne pas penser à… non ! Stop Lucy ! La mission ! Penses à la mission !

A force de finir par chercher je finis par apercevoir le manoir où logeaient les clients. Je sonne au portail et une servante vint m'ouvrir, elle était habillée d'une tenue noire et blanche et me demanda :

« Bonjour, vous êtes là pour la requête ?

- Oui, je suis Lucy de Fairy Tail.

- Bien, reprit-elle, suivez-moi. »

La servante me fit entrer et m'emmena vers son patron, nous traversâmes une grande allée bordée de verdure, me rappelant mon ancien manoir, puis nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte que la servante poussa, elle me laissa entrer en première dans la salle principal, le salon. La servante me montra un fauteuil et me dit :

« Asseyez-vous je vais chercher mon maître, monsieur Collin, et sa femme. »

C'est ainsi qu'en attendant qu'ils arrivent j'observai l'architecture du manoir, une architecture classique, à la fois somptueuse et d'un genre riche. Monsieur Collin se présenta, sa femme à côté, je me relevai et me présenta par politesse.

« Bonjour je suis Lucy Heartfillia, de Fairy Tail, je suis là pour la requête.

- Merci d'être venue, répondit-l' homme d'une voix dans les tons graves, Je suis Claude Collin et voici ma femme, Marie Collin. Je vous en prie, asseyons-nous pour que je puisse vous dire en détail ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez pour la mission. Voilà, il y a quelques jours, des mages se sont introduit dans mon manoir et ont enlevé ma fille, Isaéla. Ils l'ont enlevé car ils souhaitent récupérer un objet très précieux que nous possédons, c'est en quelque sorte la rançon demandée pour que nous récupérions ma fille. Malheureusement nous sommes dans l'incapacité de leur donner cet objet car il renferme un pouvoir magique très rare mais aussi très dangereux pour l'humanité.

- Quel est donc cet objet ? leur demandai-je curieuse.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux vous en parler, mais il ne doit en aucun cas être remit à des mages malfaisants comme eux. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à une guilde pour que vous puissiez délivrer notre fille.

- Avez-vous des renseignements sur ces mages ? questionnai-je à nouveau.

- Eh bien... Pour tout vous dire ils font partie de la guilde noire Tartaros **(vous savez celle dont on n'a jamais vu un seul membre xD)**. Vous devez sûrement savoir qu'il s'agit de l'une des trois guildes qui dirigent l'alliance Baram. Malheureusement je ne connais pas l'identité de leur magie, désolé. »

Je tressaillis à l'entente du nom de cette guilde, certes je n'avais aucune idée de la force de ses membres, mais j'étais assez intelligente pour comprendre que si justement, cette guilde était l'une des trois plus forte, ses membres l'étaient aussi. Je répondis tout de même à mon client d'une voix se voulant convaincante:

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Collin, je ne peux vous assurer vous ramener votre fille mais je ferai de mon mieux comptez, sur moi. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que je partis accomplir ma mission, plus que déterminée, malgré le fait que les mages que je devrais affronter soient membres de Tartaros.

\******/

De leurs côté Natsu et Mirajane étaient à présent dans le train en direction de la ville où se trouvait Lucy. Le train venait juste de démarrer et pourtant, exceptionnellement, notre mage de feu préféré ne semblait pas avoir de nausée, ce qui surprenait d'ailleurs la barmaid qui demanda à Natsu:

«Natsu ? Tu n'es pas malade ? »

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un air sérieux alors qu'il semblait réfléchir, son coude appuyé contre la fenêtre du compartiment où il était, et que son regard la fois déterminé et inquiet regardait au loin le paysage qui défilait:

«Faut croire... Dis Mira ? Tu crois qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose ? Et si... Si jamais elle était blessée et que... »

Sa voix se perdit dans ses songes inquiets au sujet de la constellationiste. Mira sourit légèrement, Natsu semblait vraiment inquiet à ce qu'il pouvait arriver à sa partenaire, elle lui répondit d'une voix claire et rassurante:

«Natsu. Lucy est forte, crois en elle. Après tout c'est une mage de Fairy Tail, ai confiance en elle.

- Merci Mira. »

Natsu réussi légèrement a baisser son taux d'inquiétude **(oui, les taux d'inquiétude existe u_u ou pas xD)**. Ils étaient à environ un quart d'heure de la ville, avec un peu de chance, Mira et lui pourraient arriver à temps.

\*****/

Marchant à une allure régulière, Lucy venait d'arriver devant une grotte où était supposé se trouver les mages de la guilde noire ainsi que la fille prisonnière. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'avança devant la grotte et s'arrêta à l'entrée quand elle entendit une voix provenant de l'ombre de la grotte :

« Alors comme ça, on nous envoie des mages d'une pauvre guilde officielle ? Qui plus est ces minables qui se croient tout permis de Fairy Tail ? Ah ! AH ! AH ! Laisser moi rire ! Ce n'est pas avec ça que le vieux va récupérer sa fille ! »

Lucy mis les mains sur ces clés, prête à réagir et répliqua sûre d'elle :

« Minable, dites-vous ? Je ne permettrai pas que l'on salisse ainsi le nom de Fairy Tail et je n'admettrai encore moins le fait que l'on s'en prenne à une petite fille en guise de chantage !

- Oh ? Voudrais-tu en découdre par la force ? Très bien. Kaoru, Maeku, occupez-vous d'elle.

- Avec plaisir Séphi' ! » Répondirent-ils.

Les deux concernés s'approchèrent et sortirent de l'ombre, le premier -Kaoru- était de taille moyenne, des cheveux mi- long châtain et des yeux marrons, il portait une cape noire ainsi qu'un katana accroché à la taille, il avait un air de psychopathe sur son visage alors que Maeku, sa partenaire, mais aussi sa sœur jumelle, semblait beaucoup plus rassurante que ce dernier malgré que son sourire sadique en dise long sur ces actes passés elle portait un ensemble rouge et blanc et ses cheveux châtains semblaient flotter autour d'elle.

« Voilà de quoi assouvir mes pulsions meurtrières ! s'exclama le premier en regardant la blonde.

- Je dirais même plus, continua Maeku, faisons la souffrir frérot ! »

De son côté Lucy ne semblait pas avoir peur, elle était prête à en découdre, une main sur ses clés, l'autre sur la poignée de son fouet. Elle attendait. Kaoru ne la fit pas attendre il sortit son katana de son fourreaux et le lécha pour intimider son adversaire, sur qui cela n'eut aucun effet. La blonde regarda vite fait les alentours, à cinq mètres derrière elle se trouver un rocher faisant presque sa taille, à sa droite et à gauche des espaces libres. Elle aurait la place de bouger comme bon lui semblait. Elle reposa ses yeux sur ses ennemis, Maeku semblait ne pas vouloir bouger à l'inverse de son frère qui, la seconde d'après, avait totalement disparu. Lucy regarda autour d'elle, où était-il ? Puis elle vit la fille lui montrer une direction, à sa droite. Lucy se retourna, elle vit vite fait l'apparence de Kaoru puis se retrouva projetée à deux mètres plus loin. Lucy se relevait à peine qu'elle fut une fois de plus poussée cette fois ci par sa gauche. Son ennemi était rapide, lorsqu'il se déplaçait elle avait remarqué cette légère traînée blanche trahissant ses déplacements. Maeku n'avait toujours pas bougé, son frère était revenu à côté d'elle pour lui demander :

« Tu n'y prend pas part ? Je croyais que tu voulais la faire souffrir…

- Ne t'en fais pas je lui fais un menu spécial il me faut un peu de concentration.

- Une marque ? demanda-t-il avec espérance.

- Oui une marque » répondit-elle.

Lucy n'avait pas compris exactement la discussion des deux, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser vaincre aussi facilement, le regard flambant de détermination, elle prit une de ses clés et cria :

« Ouvres-toi porte du cancer ! CANCER !

- Ebi ! »

Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas le plus fort de ses esprits mais s'était sûrement l'un de ses plus rapides.

« Tu veux quoi comme coupe aujourd'hui -ebi ?

- Euh… c'est pas le moment-là cancer, occupe-toi d'eux s'il te plait !

- Laisse-moi faire -ebi ! »

Le crabe s'avança à grande vitesse sur Kaoru qui semblait occupé à discuter avec sa sœur, Cancer s'approcha et voulut lui faire une coupe au bol. Il se jeta sur l'ennemi, ses ciseaux en main mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, le sabre de son adversaire se planta en plein milieu de ses ciseaux. Kaoru força sur son arme, puis petit à petit les lames fines des ciseaux ne purent résister et se brisèrent en petits éclats argentés. Le crabe en fut plus que surpris et relâcha son attention. Kaoru en profita et asséna un violent coup sur le torse de l'esprit qui repartit dans son monde après s'être excusé auprès de Lucy. Cette dernière prit alors une seconde clé, il lui fallait un esprit puissant peut être moins rapide, mais qui pourrait parer le sabre de Kaoru.

« Ouvres-toi porte du Taureau ! TAURUS !

- Toujours un Nice-body Lucy- sama !

- Je t'en prie Taurus !

- Je m'en occupe ! »

Le taureau cria un bon coup puis fonça à son tour sur l'ennemi sa hache en l'air, prête à s'abattre sur Kaoru. Quand il fut près de lui il abaissa sa hache sur son adversaire mais ce dernier l'évita en usant de sa vitesse et passa derrière l'esprit qu'il fit tomber en avant par terre. L'esprit se releva, de là s'en suivit une bataille ou vitesse et sabre affrontaient force et hache. Puis avantageant Taurus, ce dernier réussit à asséner un coup près du pommeau du sabre avec sa hache ce qui eut pour effet de balancer le katana quelques mètres plus loin à côté de Lucy. Kaoru saisit alors la chance qui s'offrait à lui, utilisant sa magie de vitesse, il se précipita vers son sabre, le ramassa, continua sa route jusqu'à Lucy. Il s'arrêta devant elle avec un « BOUH ! » puis plaça sa main devant le visage de la blonde. Une lueur noire-violette s'en échappa, lorsque Kaoru se recula en un grand salto arrière il atterrit juste devant le Taureau qui était complètement déboussolé et lui enfonça son sabre en plein dans le ventre. L'esprit repartit dans son monde dans un cri d'agonie. Puis le mage ennemi s'adressa à sa sœur :

« C'est bon j'ai mis la marque nee-san !

- Bien joué. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser. »

En effet à présent sur le visage de Lucy s'étendait une marque qui partait de son front et qui s'étendant à une vitesse fulgurante sur le reste de son corps, son cou, sa poitrine, ses bras, son dos, ses jambes. Elle couvrait à présent le corps entier de la blonde. Cette dernière s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de ce que pouvait lui causer cette marque noire-violette. Actuellement elle ne lui causait rien alors comme elle pouvait toujours bouger elle saisit une autre de ses clés et cria :

« Ouvres-toi porte de la Vierge ! VIRGO !

- L'heure de la punition ?

- Oui la punition pour ces mages !

- A vos ordres - Hime. »

Et Virgo s'enfonça dans le sol, deux secondes plus tard elle ressortit derrière Kaoru et grâce à ses chaînes accrochées à son poignet réussit à le ligoter, ses bras ne pouvant esquisser un geste. Le mage grogna de mécontentement.

C'est alors que sa sœur utilisa sa magie sur Lucy, faisant réagir la marque. Lucy se plia en deux puis tomba à quatre pattes et hurla de douleur. La mage ennemie, Maeku chuchota alors :

« Magie perdu des sentiments maudits : Pain. » **(C'est le mot anglais 'Pain' je crois qu'il signifie douleur lorsqu'il est seul)**

Lucy releva sa tête vers Maeku, elle avait ses dents serrées et un œil fermé comme pour essayer d'affronter cette douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Virgo qui avait bien vu que sa maîtresse souffrait s'écria alors qu'elle tenait encore Kaoru entre ses chaînes :

« Hime-sama !

- Ne… ne t'occupes pas de moi… Je… vais bien… C'est mon combat ! »

Lucy se releva peu à peu, elle était à présent debout les bras pendant et les genoux à moitié repliés. Elle s'avança au fur et à mesure son fouet en main. Petit à petit elle se rapprocha de la magicienne qui la faisait souffrir.

De son côté Virgo passa aux choses sérieuses. Elle s'enterra avec Kaoru, une fois sous terre, ils se trouvaient dans une caverne souterraine. La vierge lâcha à grande vitesse son paquetage qui s'écrasa sur le sol de cette caverne. Elle prononça en criant :

« Holling star ! » **(Je crois que c'est ça l'attaque qu'elle utilise dans un HS…)**

Une grande lumière vint s'abattre sur Kaoru qui resta figé au sol. La vierge en déduit que son combat était fini, elle remonta à la surface. Quand elle remonta elle vit sa maîtresse à mi-chemin pour rejoindre la mage ennemie. Lucy qui avait vu que Virgo était revenue décida de la renvoyer. Elle ne voulait pas trop user de la magie d'un esprit, elle considérait que la vierge en avait assez fait. Elle murmura affaiblit en prenant la clé de Virgo :

« Fermeture de la porte de la vierge ! Merci Virgo.

- De rien maîtresse, l'ennemi est au sol et ne bouge plus. »

Et l'esprit disparu comme il était venu. Lucy continua son chemin quand la voix de Maeku l'interrompit :

« Que comptes-tu faire avec si peu de force ma belle ? Te faire tuer quand tu seras à moins d'un mètre de moi ?

- C'est moi qui te vaincrai ! AAHHH ! »

C'était un cri de douleur, Lucy appuya ses deux mains sur le côté droit de son corps : une côte fêlée. La mage reprit parole avec un regard maintenant aussi psychopathe que celui de son frère :

« Magie perdue des sentiments maudits : La première coté fêlée. Ne crois pas trop en ta victoire… Vermine ! La deuxième cote fêlée !

- AAAAAAAHH ! »

Une deuxième côte du même côté.

Lucy se releva la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage elle murmura hargneusement :

« Je souffre et alors ? Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de t'avoir vaincue. Tu oses salir le nom de Fairy Tail ? Tu me traites de vermine ? Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole ! Je te vaincrai ! Tu vas connaître le pouvoir de Fairy Tail ! »

Elle avait relevé sa tête et avançait à présent en claudiquant mais a pas sûr, son fouet en main, on aurait pu la comparer à un certain mage de feu lorsqu'il s'énervait, il ne lui aurait manqué que les flammes autour de son corps. Son regard meurtrier elle arriva à moins de deux mètres de son ennemie, cette dernière prononça, sans pitié :

« Magie perdue des sentiments maudits : Les 4 cotes fêlées. »

Lucy tomba à terre en poussant un hurlement comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, allongée sur le sol, repliée sur elle-même, elle essayait de contenir sa souffrance due aux six côtes qui étaient fêlées, trois d'un côté, trois de l'autre. La mage blonde transpirait, des gouttes perlaient sur son visage, ses cheveux traînaient dans la poussière terreuse, au sol. Elle gigotait, légèrement parcourue par des spasmes la faisant encore plus souffrir. Pour s'ajouter à sa souffrance physique, elle vit du coin de l'œil Kaoru qui ressortait du trou. Maeku lui reprocha :

« Te voilà donc ! Tu as été trop long ! Passes-moi ton sabre !

- Oui nee-san… »

Même son frère avait peur d'elle lorsqu'elle revêtait un masque froid et sans pitié. Il lança son katana à sa sœur, cette dernière le rattrapa, elle le prit entre ses deux mains, le mit au-dessus de la mage blonde et lui dit :

« Maintenant meurt, j'ai assez vu du pouvoir minable que possédait Fairy Tail. »

Elle leva la lame, puis l'abaissa, d'un coup.

\*****/

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! ^^**

**Alors, verdict ?**

**A+ minna ! =)**

**Ps : Prochainement je compte corriger tous mes écris passé.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon's love and Princess' love**

**Et voici le chapitre 5 ! ^^ Corrigé par Llillandrill (merci ! ^^) Bonne lecture ! =)**

\*******/

_« Maintenant meurt, j'ai assez vu du pouvoir minable que possédait Fairy Tail. »_

_Elle leva la lame, puis l'abaissa, d'un coup._

Chapitre 5 : La force de vaincre.

Un flash, une lumière, quelqu'un. Voilà ce que Lucy voyait devant elle. Alors comme ça, quelqu'un était venu la sauver, comme d'habitude. Etait-ce Natsu ? Etait-ce Loki ? Elle releva la tête, Loki.

« Loki ?!

- Salut baby ! On a besoin de moi ? dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Ouais ! répondit-elle en un sourire, reprenant confiance.

- Laisses-moi faire ! »

Loki tenait le sabre de Kaoru entre ses deux mains, Maeku, en face, affichait un sourire sadique, elle allait encore pouvoir s'amuser, les faire souffrir, souffrir, souffrir encore plus ! Elle recula d'un bond, jeta le sabre à son frère et lui dit d'un ton méprisant :

« Relèves-toi ! On y va à deux, formation des jumeaux.

- Hai, nee-san... »

Kaoru n'avait plus la même expression, du moins il était à la fois terrorisé par sa sœur, mais souhaitait aussi la même chose que sa sœur. Il aimait faire souffrir comme sa sœur jumelle.

Il se releva, se plaça à côté de sa jumelle, son katana en main, pointé en direction de leurs adversaires.

« On y va Kaoru ! »

Loki et Lucy, se préparèrent à l''attaque, Lucy se releva, fouet en main, tandis que Loki était déjà en position, un halo de lumière autour de ses mains.

« Magie perdue des sentiments du sabre : Les milles tranchantes de feu. »

Alors que Kaoru et Maeku n'avaient point bougé, des centaines de cercles magiques doublés apparurent au-dessus de l'esprit et de sa maîtresse, puis, comme une pluie acide, ces centaines de cercle lâchèrent aussi vite qu'à la vitesse du son des katana. Les premiers touchèrent les mages en les éraflant légèrement mais aussi en... :

« Loki ! Ils sont enflammés ! Les sabres sont entourés de feu ! »

... les brûlant quelque peu.

« J'ai vu Lucy, il est temps pour moi de montrer mes progrès ! Regulus ! Donne-moi le pouvoir : LIGHT SPHERE ! »

Une sphère de lumière -sort plus puissant que son Lacrime bubble- apparut autour des deux mages, les protégeant des projectiles et annulant ainsi le sort des deux jumeaux. Ces derniers voyant leurs magie inutile fulminèrent de rage d'ailleurs, c'était surtout Maeku qui était la plus énervée, mais avant qu'il est le temps de réagir, Lucy et Loki saisirent l'opportunité qui s'offrait à eux pour attaquer directement les mages ennemis.

Lucy, son fouet en main, lança ce dernier de manière à ce qu'il entoure le sabre encore dans les mains de Kaoru. Une fois l'arme ennemie emprisonnée par le fouet, Lucy tira de toutes ses forces et finit par arracher l'arme tranchante qui retomba dans le trou précédemment creusé par Virgo. Et un mage désarmé ! Un ! Enfin Loki se jeta sur le mage désarmé, les deux mains liées et cria :

« REGULUS IMPACT ! »

Une violente vague d'énergie sous la forme d'un lion enflammé s'abattu sur Kaoru qui se retrouva au sol, encore en vie mais incapable de bouger. Sa sœur à côté, abasourdie, vit rouge dès que son frère toucha le sol.

« VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR CA ! MAUDITS MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL ! MIZU NO CHIKARA: UMI NO NAMI! (Pouvoir de l'eau ! Déferlante de l'océan ! ) »

Une immense vague repoussa les deux mages plus loin, celle-ci faillit les noyer mais heureusement pour l'histoire, elle ne le fit pas ! Lucy afficha un sourire, de l'eau !

« Loki ! Tu peux rentrer ! Je vais appeler Aquarius !

- Bien Lucy à la prochaine !

- Ouvre-toi porte du verseau ! AQUARIUS ! A toi de jouer Aquarius ! Elimines-la !

- Tss et la politesse tu ne connais pas ?! ragea l'esprit du verseau.

- Euh… S'il te plait Aquarius pourrais-tu t'occuper d'éliminer la mage adversaire ? Ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part ! se reprit Lucy.

- Et voilà que la blondasse se ramènes avec une espèce de sirène ridée qui n'a même pas de gout ! » ricana Maeku.

Et voilà, adieu Maeku ! Parce que Aquarius elle n'aime pas du tout qu'on l'insulte. Pas du tout. Une veine apparut sur le front de l'esprit :

« Espèce d'insolente ! Je vais t'apprendre à me traiter de sirène ridée ! »

L'esprit céleste leva sa jarre où elle aspira toute l'eau présente, elle poussa un dernier cri de fureur et provoqua un raz de marée entrainant toute l'eau dans le trou ainsi que l'ennemi. Heureusement que Lucy s'était mise sur le rocher en face de la grotte qu'elle avait vu précédemment ! Aquarius s'en alla sans oublier de rabaisser Lucy sur le fait que, elle, elle avait un petit ami.

On aurait pourtant pu croire que « tout est bien qui finit bien » sauf que justement, ce n'était pas terminé. Non loin de là, en effet c'est que la mage de Tartaros était résistante. Et puis aussi ça serait pas drôle que la gentille s'en sorte qu'avec que quatre côtes fêlées ! L'ennemie était remontée du trou où elle avait était éjectée, certes en mauvais état, en très mauvais état, cependant sur son visage s'affichait encore une figure furieuse de colère et de vengeance. Lucy se prépara toujours avec son éternel fouet en main.

Maeku peinait à se relever, elle chancelait, il faut dire que l'attaque d'Aquarius l'avait quand même beaucoup amochée : des égratignures de partout, ses cheveux en bataille, ses habits abimés, déchirés, ses mains écorchées et ses chevilles ensanglantées n'étaient pas beaux à voir… Elle semblait épuisé, son souffle haletant le trahissait, en effet la mage ne semblait pas posséder une réserve de magie énorme.

Elle finit par se relever et prononça le dernier sort qu'elle pourrait lancer :

« Crystal Make : La Fauche Du Démon »

Digne de la représentation de la fauche« Artémis », arme appartenant à une certaine Yuki, une fauche faite de cristal apparut dans les mains de Maeku, cette dernière annonça à l'intention de son adversaire :

« Ceci sera mon dernier coup ! Prépares-toi, on voit ta dead zone ! »

Elle leva sa nouvelle arme, une expression de fureur dans ses yeux, quand soudain, son arme disparut subitement.

« Que ? … commença-t-elle, Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis déjà à court de magie ? Non ce n'est pas possible… Je… »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire… Elle avait réussi ?

« C'est fini Maeku. »

Ce n'était ni Lucy, ni Maeku, et encore moins Kaoru qui venait de parler à l'instant, mais alors qui était-ce ? Les deux mages regardèrent d'où venait cette voix, de longs cheveux blancs, un sabre tout aussi long que la chevelure dans une main. La réaction de Maeku se fit immédiate, la peur, elle avait peur, peur de cette homme, un homme sans cœur, remplit de haine, elle baissa subitement les yeux pour ne pas le voir, mais ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia au plus haut point. Son frère, Kaoru, couvert de sang, mort.

C'est là qu'elle comprit, c'était à son tour, à son tour de mourir par les mains de cet homme. Elle tenta de se relever, pour s'enfuir, s'enfuir loin, elle aurait tant aimé être dans sa jeunesse, elle vivait avec sa sœur et son frère, mais non. Elle était bien là, souffrante déjà, une vision d'horreur, et sur le point de mourir.

Lucy, quant à elle, ne savait pas quoi faire, quelle réaction adopter ? Devait-elle s'enfuir et abandonner sa mission ? Essayer de combattre ce nouvel individu alors qu'elle était presque à court de magie ? Elle resta figée, sans aucune réaction.

Aucune, quand son futur adversaire s'avança jusqu'à Maeku. Aucune, même quand l'homme planta son sabre dans la poitrine de Maeku alors qu'elle avait essayé vainement de s'enfuir. Toujours aucune, lorsque Maeku retomba lourdement sur le sol, le visage horrifié, figé dans le temps.

Morte.

L'homme se retourna en direction de Lucy, un sourire sur ses lèvres, apparemment content de son acte. Elle réagit portant une main à sa ceinture, près de ses clés. Le « méchant » lui dit :

« Content de te revoir Lucy… »

QUOI ?! « Content de de te revoir » pensa Lucy, mais pour qui se prenait ce mec ?! Elle avait à peine entendue sa voix, ne connaissait même pas son nom, venait de découvrir son apparence, et il lui disait « Content de te revoir » ?! Lucy tomba des nues, il sortait d'où celui-là ?! Elle prit la parole confuse :

« Euh… Mais qu'est ce tu racontes ? Puis t'es qui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

- En voilà des questions ma chère… Je suis Séphiroth. Le cauchemar issu d'une expérience, fils de Jenova. Ce que je veux ? Je veux sillonner les ténèbres de l'espace ! »

Il est bizaaaaare pensa la mage, il se croit en visuel direct sur un écran de lacrima ou quoi ? Lucy essaya de ruser… :

« Ah euh…. Cool pour toi ! Mais alors ça t'embête pas si je récupère l'enfant que vous avez gardé dans cette grotte ? demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un fou ? répondit-il (bien que Lucy le pensait vraiment…), En kidnappant cette jeune fille… Je fais le mal ! Le mal ! Les ténèbres ! Maintenant prépare toi à connaitre MES ténèbres ! Mouahahahah ! »

Lucy resta blasé, au final son ennemi était définitivement fou à lier… Au moins, se dit-elle, il lui aurait permis de se reposer un peu et puis… Elle n'allait pas abandonner sa mission ! Qu'importe soit la force de ce… de ce mage ? –après tout il avait bien utilisé une épée et non de la magie- Hors de question de faillir à sa quête mais surtout… Hors de question de salir l'honneur de Fairy Tail !

Lucy saisit la clé du Scorpion dans sa main :

« Ouvre-toi ! Porte du Scorpion ! Scorpio ! »

La clé s'éclaira légèrement d'une lueur dorée, mais aucun esprit n'en sortit. Lucy se sentit défaillir, elle n'avait plus assez de magie ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, elle sentait sa magie s'évaporer de son corps, s'échapper comme si elle était aspirée par une autre magie. Les jambes de Lucy cédèrent, elle tomba sur le sol, fatiguée, vaincue.

Elle releva la tête vers son adversaire, ce dernier avait levé une main vers elle et, autour de cette main une lueur dorée-la magie de Lucy- se rassemblait dans sa paume en une forme sphérique.

Lucy s'écria :

« Que… que fais-tu ?

- J'aspire ton pouvoir, répondit simplement l'ennemi, Ce pouvoir de constellationiste est bien étrange… En tous cas je ne peux pas m'en servir, il est bien trop faible ! »

L'ennemi laissa s'évader le pouvoir dans la nature, privant ainsi Lucy de magie. Elle avait perdu, c'était la fin, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait bouger et se doutait bien que son ennemie ne la prendrai pas en pitié. Ensanglantée, sans pouvoir magique, elle commença à sombrer. Perdre, abandonner. La constellationiste devait s'y résoudre, et pourtant, au plus profond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait de continuer, d'espérer…

\*****/

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

« Oy Mira ! C'est la maison du client ? demanda une salamandre.

- Oui c'est ici, allons y peut être que Lucy y est. »

Dring ! Une servante ouvrit :

« Bonjour c'est pourquoi ? questionna la servante.

- Bonjour, nous aimerions savoir si une mage blonde de Fairy Tail, Lucy, serait venue ici. Répondit poliment Mira.

- Oui elle est repartie en direction de la grotte, vous êtes ses équipiers ?

- Oui ! s' exclama Natsu, Elle est où, votre grotte ?

- Par-là »

Une fois la direction indiquée par la servante, les mages prirent congé de la servante et partirent aussitôt. Natsu repéra l'odeur de Lucy, d'ailleurs. Comme quoi avoir l'odorat développé, ça peut être utile.

Le dragon slayer, en parlant de lui, avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si Lucy risquait de mourir là, sur le champ, ne prenant même pas la peine d'avertir Mirajane, il partit comme un fou pour aller retrouver sa coéquipière.

« Natsu ?! » s'écria Mira.

Trop tard… Plus de salamandre ici !

\******/

Séphiroth se tenait bien droit, fier de ce qu'il était à ce moment-là : une belle ordure !

Quoi de mieux que d'aspirer lâchement la magie de son ennemie ? Inutile de salir son sabre pour cette mage ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Ordure un jour, ordure toujours ! Mais au fait… les ordures ça se jette non ?

Le mage de Tartaros réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait après avoir tué son ennemie quand, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut vaguement quelque chose de vif, quelque chose rouge-orangé, n'ayant le temps d'esquiver il se prit en pleine face un… :

« KARYU NO TEKKEN ! »

… un point du dragon de feu tout droit venu de notre héros préféré : J'ai nommé Natsu Dragneel !

Ce dernier se précipita vers la blonde. Blonde qui d'ailleurs semblait ravie de voir le jeune homme.

« Hé Luce ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la salamandre visiblement inquiète.

Humm… Comment dire… Des côtes fêlées, ensanglanté, à court de magie... Oh ! Ça devrait aller ! ( Ceci n'est pas du tout ironique !)

« Euh… Oui ça va, commença-t-elle, Je vais bie… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'évanouit. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase –ou devrais-je dire : la flamme qui fit brûler la buche ?- Natsu sentit la fureur l'envahir, il vit rouge. Il se retourna vers l'ennemi, des flammes l'entouraient, un regard noir sur son visage… Ce type avait osé brutaliser une camarade, qui plus est Lucy, SA coéquipière… Il comptait bien lui rendre les dégâts au centuple ! Son pouvoir s'intensifia, le pouvoir des sentiments était plus fort que jamais.

L'ennemi sembla d'ailleurs remarquer ce changement :

« Oh, s'exclama-t-il curieux, Où est-tu allé chercher une telle force ?

- Comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire ! » Répliqua le mage de feu.

Natsu se jeta sur Séphiroth, le combat commença.

L'ennemi esquiva facilement l'imbécile qui fonçait sur lui sans réfléchir, Séphiroth absorba la magie qui entourait la salamandre pour la transférer dans son sabre, en faisant ainsi une arme redoutablement résistante. Le mage de feu pesta mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant, aspirant un grand coup, il souffla un violent rugissement du dragon de feu. Rugissement que l'ennemi coupa comme si de rien n'était avec son katana. Ce n'était pas terminé, loin de là, les deux mages s'affrontaient férocement.

Alors que la salamandre esquivait de peu la lame de son adversaire, ce dernier s'exclama un air machiavélique collé au visage:

« J'aimerai te faire un cadeau d'adieu, il esquiva un autre point de Natsu et répliqua aussitôt entrainant un arbre sur le mage, Je t'offre le désespoir !

- Ne sois pas si généreux. » Riposta Natsu.

Le mage de feu dût éviter toutes sortes de projectiles envoyé par l'ennemi, ce dernier continua sur sa lancée :

« Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu implores mon pardon ! »

L'ennemi planta sa lame dans le sol, très vite, ce dernier se fendit en deux, tentant ainsi de faire disparaitre le mage de Fairy Tail au fond d'une crevasse. Natsu s'en écarta à grande vitesse toutefois, il en perdit sa concentration. Séphiroth en profita, il envoya le mage au loin comme un vulgaire caillou dans lequel il shootait, Natsu se retrouva aplatit contre un rocher le souffle court, il eut a peine le temps de reprendre ses esprit qu'il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite, il regarda : le sabre de son adversaire, souffrant de douleur, il lui jeta quand même un regard haineux.

Sephiroth, sûr de lui, fit un petit mouvement de tête et s'exclama à l'attention de Natsu :

« Dis-moi quelle est la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux ? »

Natsu posa sa main sur la lame pour la retirer.

« Que je me fasse une joie de te l'arracher ! »

Natsu releva ses yeux vers l'ennemi, il pensa à Lucy, il pensa à Happy, il pensa à sa guilde, il pensa au monde entier… Arrachant le sabre de son épaule, puis l'enfonçant derrière lui dans la roche, il se releva, saisit d'un élan d'énergie, son poing voulut s'abattre sur l'adversaire, ce dernier fit un bond en arrière. Natsu en profita pour répliquer :

« J'ai pitié de toi. Décidément tu ne comprends rien… »

Sephiroth remit son sabre en garde, nullement impressionné. Les deux ennemis échangèrent quelques coups, Natsu reprit la parole :

« … L'univers tout entier est précieux à mes yeux ! »

Natsu s'élança vers son adversaire, totalement entouré de feu, se déplaçant comme une météorite, il frappa Sephiroth à plusieurs reprises. Il retomba au sol, debout, la tête en l'air fixait sur son ennemi.

« Reste à ta place : Parmi les souvenirs. »

Séphiroth lança un dernier regard :

« N'y comptes pas, je ne serai jamais un souvenir. »

Une aile noire l'entoura, les plumes se dispersèrent ne laissant plus aucun corps, c'était fini.

Epuisé, Natsu s'avança vers Lucy, il trébucha mais continua son chemin, arrivé près d'elle, il s'agenouilla, puis, vaincu par la fatigue, il s'écroula à côté d'elle, sa tête collé contre la sienne.

De toute manière Mira ne tarderait pas à les retrouver.

\******/

**FIN (oui je sais la fin est pourri xD )**

**Oui j'ai un peu pris de final fantasy XVII, en fait je me suis bien éclatée sur le combat Natsu/Séphiroth ! ^o^**

**Bon le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier ! ^^ Alors attendait vous à avoir du NaLu à fond ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon's love and Princess's love.

Hey !

Et voici mon chapitre 6 ! Oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire… Désolée ! ^^' Ceci est le dernier chapitre de (ce carnage) cette fiction ! ^^ Alors profitez-en bien ! ^^ Je remercie encore une fois Llillandrill ma super correctrice ! (Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Des tonnes de fautes sûrement… x) )

Ah oui, dans ce chapitre il y a quelques notes d'auteur marquées avec des chiffres entre crochets, vous trouverez la correspondance des chiffres à la fin ! ^^ Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

\*******/

_« Natsu ?! » s'écria Mira._

_Trop tard… Plus de salamandre ici !_

_[…]_

_Une aile noire l'entoura, les plumes se dispersèrent ne laissant plus aucun corps, c'était fini._

_Epuisé, Natsu s'avança vers Lucy, il trébucha mais continua son chemin, arrivé près d'elle, il s'agenouilla, puis, vaincu par la fatigue, il s'écroula à côté d'elle, sa tête collé contre la sienne._

_De toute manière Mira ne tarderait pas à les retrouver._

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs marchait dans une forêt, étrangement - malgré le vacarme que causaient certaines personnes à cause d'un certain combat- elle ne semblait pas se hâter vers la source de ce fameux vacarme. Sans-doute devait-elle être confiante et informée de ce qu'il se déroulait à cette endroit-là.

Observant les alentours, elle remarqua un nid où un petit oisillon s'apprêtait à prendre son premier envol. Elle s'arrêta, le temps d'épier l'oiseau. Ce dernier, hésitant à faire le grand saut, se balançait d'une patte sur l'autre, évaluant la distance qui le séparait du sol. C'était un moment important de sa vie, évoquant sa liberté, son indépendance, il n'avait qu'une chance.

Prenant son courage à deux ailes, il sauta, déploya ses plumes et… chuta en un plongeon mortel.

« Dommage pour lui ! » s'exclama la jeune femme un léger sourire empreint de sadisme sur le visage.

Et elle reprit sa course.

Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait, en effet, suivre la personne la plus bruyante de Fairy Tail n'était pas très compliqué. De loin elle entendit ce qu'elle supposait être le combat, entre l'ennemi et Natsu, se calmer. Déjà terminé ? Elle pressa le pas, si le combat se terminait, elle ne pourra plus les repérer grâce aux bruits ! Elle était à quelques mètres du lieu de combat lorsqu'elle vit des centaines de plumes tomber du ciel, tiens, cela lui rappelait l'oiseau… Bref ! Elle continua d'avancer et entendit quelqu'un s'effondrer, cette fois-ci elle commença à s'inquiéter, parcourant les quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans la clairière, elle y découvrit Natsu légèrement égratigné et écroulé au sol. Elle ne voyait pas encore Lucy, elle s'avança cette fois-ci en courant, soucieuse, lorsqu'elle fut plus proche elle remarqua alors la constellationniste, à côté de Natsu, allongée elle aussi sans pour autant constater ses blessures, déconnectée. Non ce qu'elle constata c'était leurs de têtes collées l'une contre l'autre et elle s'écria alors :

« Wah ! Kawaiiii ! (Mignon) Zut ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas Reeders à ma disposition pour me faire un tableau ?! »

Elle pesta, puis prit finalement conscience des dégâts :

« Lucy ! » Cria-elle inquiète.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son amie, multiples égratignures visibles, du sang qui coulait encore fraichement, plus l'inconscience de la blonde. Lucy allait mal, elle allait très mal. Mira ne pouvait tout simplement pas la transporter sans aide. Problème : Elle était seule, puisque Natsu semblait dormir… Problème ? Ou pas…

« Nastu ! commença Mira en lui hurlant dessus et en le secouant, Réveille-toi tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! »

Elle avait un regard légèrement... euh… effrayant ? Natsu s'éveilla brusquement lorsque Mira cria malicieusement dans les oreilles du dragon slayer le nom d'une certaine femme aux cheveux rouges…

« Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda le mage perdu.

- A ton avis triple idiot ?! Je croyais que tu t'inquiètais pour Lucy tout à l'…

- LUCY ! »

Il se retourna sur le champ pour voir sa partenaire. Mirajane resta ahurie. À peine avait elle dit le nom de Lucy que le mage avait réagi au quart de tour, elle sourit malicieusement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait voir la réunion du couple le plus attendu dans la guilde… La mage de transformation s'extorqua de son songe pour s'occuper de la mage blessée. Natsu était d'ailleurs penché sur elle, un regard inquiet sans trop savoir quoi faire… Après tout, idiot un jour, idiot toujours !

« Bon, commença Mira, Il faut qu'on la transporte jusque chez les clients, je pense que là-bas ils pourront s'en occuper, tu tiens debout toi ?

- Ben oui regarde ! » dit-il fier de lui en se dressant sur ses deux jambes.

Elle soupira d'exaspération, elle se demandait bien s'il avait compris le sens de sa question…

« Je suppose que ça fera l'affaire… Tu vas la porter sur ton dos, ce sera plus simple. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils partirent donc chez les clients.

\******/

Natsu était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit où reposait sa partenaire de mission. Cette dernière, endormie, n'avait pas bronché tout le long du voyage tout comme lorsque le médecin appelé par le client l'avait soignée. Le mage de feu ne savait pas quoi penser, il avait l'impression d'être un stupide personnage de ces romans que lisaient Lucy et Levy. Bordel ! C'était quoi ces stupides sensations ?! Lui, inquiet ? Lui, affligé ? Il avait juste envie de la voir se réveiller, de la voir en forme pour passer une journée habituelle en sa compagnie.

Il repensa aux événements de la journée, tout s'était passé si vite : son « périple » jusque chez Lucy ce matin, son rêve avec Lisana, sa poursuite de Lucy jusqu'à la guilde puis ensuite jusqu'au lieu de sa mission, son combat, la petite fille de la mission –qu'ils avaient soi-disant passant faillit oublier [1]- et enfin maintenant. Que lui avait dit Lisana déjà ? Ah oui, c'était ça « Prends soin de Lucy ». Il avait bien envie de rire, maintenant qu'elle était dans cet état, c'était un peu tard pour prendre soin d'elle. En y repensant, comment en-était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui, c'était ça, il avait senti l'odeur des larmes de Lucy. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien du tout et n'avait pas le moins du monde l'envie d'y réfléchir. En général le plan OFDLT [3] fonctionnait bien partout alors pourquoi réfléchirait-il ?

Il entendit Mira à côté qui discutait avec les clients et la petite, bien contente de retrouver ses parents et son logement. Le mage de feu allait les rejoindre lorsqu'il saisit –grâce à son ouïe fine- le bruit annonçant un quelconque réveil de la blonde : Un froissement de drap. Il se retourna vers sa coéquipière et vit ses paupières qui s'ouvrirent doucement. Le regard embrumé, elle essayait de discerner ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'elle vu et reconnu la salamandre. Elle sembla prendre un air embarrassé, coupable et baissa les yeux.

« Natsu… Je… »

Il lui coupa brutalement la parole :

« La ferme. »

Quelque peu choquée, elle redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. La peine était lisible dans son regard mais ce qui l'emportait le plus était la colère, elle comprit, il se sentait trahi.

Il répéta, faisant exploser toute la fureur en lui :

« La ferme. Ne me fais pas un regard coupable comme ça ! Ce n'est surement pas ça qui excusera ton geste ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir sur un coup de tête ? On est censé être une équipe, non ?! Réponds moi ! On est une équipe oui ou non ?!

- Oui… murmura-t-elle en rabaissant les yeux cette fois-ci culpabilisant totalement. Mais je…

- Y a pas de mais qui tienne Lucy ! » s'énerva-t-il encore plus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Mirajane, alertée par la colère du mage de feu, elle tenta de le calmer :

« Natsu, Lucy devait probablement avoir une raison, enfin tu ne sais pas ce qui a…

- Te mêles pas de ça Mira ! C'est entre Lucy et moi ! »

Elle repartit en refermant la porte, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Natsu continua :

« Pourquoi Lucy ?! Pourquoi ?! Et regardes-moi quand je te parle ! »

Une deuxième fois elle redressa la tête.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle aux bords de la crise, Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle en finissant pas s'énerver elle aussi, Dois-je fournir une explication à tous mes actes ? C'est une erreur ? Ok si tu veux ! Et alors ? Et toi ?! Pourquoi tu es venu pour m'aider si c'est pour m'engueuler comme ça après ? Pourquoi tu… sa voix dérailla, Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça contre moi ? »

Elle était maintenant totalement en pleurs, la fatigue, les sentiments, tout se chamboulait en elle, elle était perdu, ses sentiments la faisait souffrir, son regard coléreux envers elle la faisait souffrir, souffrir encore plus que ses propres blessures physiques.

Natsu se calma immédiatement lorsqu'il la vit pleurer recroquevillée sur elle-même, sans défense, il était allé trop loin peut-être. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, puis reprit la parole plus doucement :

« Pourquoi je suis venu ? il n'était pas certain de sa réponse, Je crois… J'étais inquiet. J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas. »

Ses larmes cessèrent doucement, un étrange silence s'était fait après qu'il lui ait répondu. Natsu s'était inquiété pour elle ? Etait-elle simplement en train de rêver ? Les blessures de son combat qui la tiraient lui dictaient le contraire.

« Tu, commença-t-elle, Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? »

Il affirma d'un léger mouvement de tête puis, hésitant, il osa finalement poser la question qu'il s'était déjà posée précédemment :

« Lucy ?

- Oui ?

- Euh… En fait pourquoi tu pleurais lorsque tu étais partie à la guilde ce matin ? »

Elle rougit d'abord puis, se rappela de ce fameux nom que le mage avait lâché en dormant… Lisana, elle ne la détestait pas non… Mais elle l'enviait de posséder le cœur du mage de feu… Un voile de tristesse recouvrit son visage. Remarque, il s'était inquiété pour elle non ? Tout n'étais peut-être pas perdu, si ? Quitte à y perdre son amitié avec lui autant tout lui dévoiler maintenant…

« Tu te souviens quand tu étais enfant, avec Lisana ?

Il acquiesça, mais… Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de ça ? Et surtout que savait-elle et comment ?

« Elle disait être ta femme n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça encore. Ou voulait-elle en venir ?

« Et à cette époque tu l'aimais beaucoup non ? »

Il hésita, elle lui parlait d'amour. Il était idiot mais pas à ce point.

« Oui je l'aimais beaucoup mais… Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Happy. » répondit-elle machinalement, elle semblait songeuse.

Il avait utilisé le passé, un espoir pour elle ?

« Tu l'aimes encore non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Non il ne l'aimait plus, elle était resté une amie, il avait appris à oublier, oublier parce qu'elle était morte, il avait dû tourner une page de sentiments, même s'il l'a voyait dans ses rêves, c'était une illusion, un songe. Quand la mort emporte un être cher, il faut s'en séparer, c'est comme ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lucy continuait :

« La dernière fois, tu as murmuré son nom lorsque tu dormais… »

Il ne s'en étonnait pas, mais la mage stellaire semblait s'être imaginer des choses, cela voulait-il dire que…

« Natsu, commença Lucy prenant une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, si je suis partie en pleurant ce matin, c'est parce que j'étais attristée, attristée parce que j'ai cru, non, je crois que tu aimes Lisana. Et toi, si tu l'aimes, tu ne peux donc pas m'aimer, et moi, dans tous les cas, j'en souffre. Parce que… »

Elle releva sa tête haute et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. »

Le mage de feu était surpris. Surpris, mais il était aussi étrangement heureux. Heureux ? Oui un sentiment de joie l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué cela. Pourquoi était-il heureux ? Il se rendit compte que si, lui, était inquiet, si lui, avait peur pour la mage blonde, si en ce moment il était heureux, c'était parce que finalement il était bien l'un de ses personnages de romans que lisaient Lucy et Levy.

Il était amoureux. Amoureux de la constellationiste qui se tenait devant lui.

Mais, un certain malentendu semblait faire le malheur de celle qui juste devant lui, le croyait amoureux d'une autre personne qu'elle.

« Lucy ? »

Elle ne réagit pas, elle ne voulait pas craquer, et pleurer, encore.

« Lucy, je n'aime pas Lisana, il laissa un temps de pause le temps qu'elle assimile ce qu'il venait de dire, c'est vrai, je fais des rêves où elle se trouve dedans, mais je ne l'aime pas. La seule personne que j'aime, c'est toi, Lucy. »

La mage stellaire se sentit incroyablement stupide et joyeuse. Une simple erreur ! Il n'aimait pas Lisana. Il l'aimait… elle ! Elle prit totalement conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire et se sentit incroyablement embarrassée à en rougir à tel point que l'on aurait dit un pot de peinture rouge.

Le mage rigola légèrement lorsqu'il vu la réaction de sa partenaire. Dire qu'on le traitait de gamin…

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme si leurs révélations l'obligeait à sceller leur premier baiser. Quelques centimètres les séparaient lorsque le ventre d'un certain mage de feu, tel un tigre enragé, grogna de faim les coupant dans leurs élans. Natsu rougit de gêne, mal à l'aise, et s'apprêta à reculer mais fut coupé par les lèvres d'une constellationiste blonde, impatiente, qui avait franchi la dernière distance les séparant.

Ce premier baiser, bien que très maladroit dû au manque d'expérience des deux jeunes, leur fit ressentir un pure bonheur, l'échange, juste lèvres contre lèvres, un amour partagé, un amour des plus tendres…

Lucy s'écarta, rouge, et donna un sourire tendre au mage qu'il lui rendit immédiatement. Ils furent interrompus par l'appel de leur camarade de guilde, Mirajane, qui leurs cria de venir manger. En effet ils étaient maintenant le début de l'après-midi et personne n'avait encore mangé, l'estomac du mage de feu gronda à nouveau ce qui fit rire gaiement la mage stellaire. Ils sortirent donc tous deux main dans la main en direction de la salle principale où Mira ne manqua pas d'imiter un certain chat bleu en s'exclamant : « C'est beau l'amourrrr ! » Immédiatement suivi d'un « Arrête d'imiter Happy ! » d'une mage complétement rouge, auquel la barmaid de Fairy Tail répliqua avec un grand sourire « Au moins vous n'aurez pas raté votre Saint Valentin tous les deux ! »

\******/

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que les trois mages étaient rentrés à la guilde et que, par conséquent, Natsu et Lucy sortaient ensemble. Confortablement installé dans le lit de sa petite amie, Natsu se réveilla doucement, étrangement, il ne rêvait plus du tout de Lisana, mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, puisque maintenant c'était de la belle blonde qu'il rêvait sans cesse.

Le mage de feu voulut s'étirer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose l'écrasait, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et examina ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Evidemment c'était sa Luce qui, confortablement installée, l'avait pris le mage pour le meilleur oreiller au monde. Il sourit bêtement en voyant l'air totalement serein et heureux de sa partenaire et ne put résister à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Depuis quand était-il devenu un garçon aussi niais ? Bah… Peu importe ! La femme allongée sur lui méritait amplement de le rendre ainsi ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle s'éveilla en grognant, elle n'était pas du matin ça s'était sûr ! Elle rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait encore pris les abdominaux du mage comme un oreiller [2], ce dernier gloussa d'ailleurs face à la réaction enfantine de la blonde. Il lui dit bonjour un grand sourire sur son visage :

« Ôhayo Lucy.

- Ôhayo Natsu. »

Elle remonta son visage jusqu'au siens et ne put résister à l'envie de goûter une fois de plus aux lèvres de son amant, amant qui, loin de trouver ça déplaisant, y répondit aussitôt.

\******/

[1] L'auteure aussi avait failli l'oublier… ^^'

[2] Personnellement je ne sais pas si des abdos c'est vraiment confortable mais… Bah c'est une fiction on a bien le droit de faire ce qu'on veut… Nan ? ^^'

[3] On Fonce Dans Le Tas, bien sûr ! Et l'arc Day Break, faut pas l'oublier hein ! ^^

\*****/

FIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Oui c'est fini ! La fiction est enfin finie ! …. Ben quoi ? ^^' Oui bon ok ce n'est pas une super fin ! Mais quand on a envie de la boucler plutôt vite c'est bien, nan ? x)

Bref, puisque c'est la toute fin je souhaitais partager mon avis sur cette première fiction que j'ai écrite : Pour commencer je dirais que je ne l'aime pas. Elle a de nombreux points négatifs, elle n'est pas originale, les caractères ne sont pas forcément respectés et de plus je trouve mon Natsu trop guimauve –' En même temps vu que j'avais déjà commencé avec le Natsu guimauve dès les premiers chapitres, je ne pouvais pas trop le changer après, mais je m'énerve moi-même à cause de mon Natsu ! Comme je trouvais ma fiction pas originale pour la fin de celle-ci je me suis dit que j'allais faire une fin banalement originale ! (Mais oui ça veut bien dire quelque chose ! ^^ J'explique ! ) En général il y a beaucoup de fiction qui finisse avec Natsu et Lucy dans le lit de Lucy (avec ou sans Happy) et qui se réveille, mais, de tout ce que j'ai lu, à chaque fois on avait le point de vue de Lucy, alors, j'ai repris la même situation, mais du point de vue de Natsu ! ^^ (Oui, oui elle en est fière ! x) )

Enfin bref pour couper à tout ça, même si je trouve de nombreux points négatifs à ma fiction je suis quand même contente de cette toute première fiction que j'ai écrite parce qu'elle est ma première expérience d'écrits et que tous les commentaires que les gens ont apportés sur celle-ci (que ce soit sur Skyrock ou sur ) m'ont apportés beaucoup de conseil, d'avis et de soutiens pour continuer à l'écrire. Alors, un grand Merci à toutes ces personnes-là ! (Je vous aime ! Ou pas c'était juste pour souligner le genre de phrases que disent des gens et qui m'énervent xD Bref ! )

Sur ce à bientôt tout le monde ! Peut-être dans une deuxième fiction ou dans d'autres OS ! =)


End file.
